


Closer

by Silvaimagery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Psychic!Lydia, Werewolf Jackson, character backstory, establishing the pack, temporary major character death, undead Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was not meant to be alpha, he was not meant to be a leader and he had already failed as a protector.  Yet somehow he had been forced to fulfill these roles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from the song ‘Closer’ by Kings of Leon. 
> 
> I was not satisfied with Derek’s backstory in Season 3. This is my take on his life up to Season 2 with a bit of stuff mixed in from Season 3. Absolutely no Alphas and no Jennifer.

Summary

_Stranded in this spooky town, ___  
 _Stop lights are swaying and the phone lines are down. ___

  

_____ _

The night Derek Hale was born was amidst the biggest storm to hit Beacon Hills history in over a hundred years. The wind howled, deafening and insistent. Inside the Hale house, the pack waited for news on the condition of their alpha and the newest member of the Hale clan.

_____ _

Somehow, the wails of the newborn rivaled the noise of the wind and as sudden as it had come, the wind stopped. Now instead, the rain fell hard and brought much needed water to their town. The lighting lit up the sky, electric blue like the eyes of the newborn child.

_____ _

Derek learned at a young age what his place in the pack was.

_____ _

He wasn’t mean to be an alpha like his mother and his sister.

_____ _

He wasn’t mean to be second in command like his father.

_____ _

He certainly wasn’t the most outgoing or the pretties of the Hale bunch.

_____ _

He was just Derek, the child stuck somewhere in the middle. His Uncle Peter’s favorite, the one who protected his younger siblings and his cousins, in charge of all the ones who weren’t born like him.

_____ _

He spent a lot of time running in the woods. 

_____ _

If he was ever going to help save someone, then he had to learn the layout of his land.

_____ _

He learned every nook and cranny, memorized escape routes in case they ever needed to run away.

_____ _

He ran during the day and the night, he ran when the fog was so thick that it made him blind and dulled his senses. 

_____ _

He mapped it all in his mind until he knew the forest like he knew himself.

_____ _

For years he prepared like a good little solder, for any possible outcome.

_____ _

He was charged with protecting those who couldn’t protect themselves and he would not fail.

_____ _

Years later, as he watched his house burn down with everyone he ever loved still in it, he knew just how stupid he had been.

_____ _

He was not a protector.

_____ _

He was just Derek Hale, the biggest fuck up there ever was.

_____ _

He had prepared, yes. But nothing could have ever prepared him for _her._

_____ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Snow is crackling cold,  
>  She took my heart; I think she took my soul ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The damn italics code seemed to be working but then it wasn't. So sorry about that, the lyrics are supposed to be italic so that there would be no confusion.

He met Kate Argent when he was sixteen, a sophomore in high school. 

He had joined the basketball team at the insistence of his Uncle Peter who had, years previous, been the Captain of the basketball team.

So because he was involved with extracurricular activities, he spent a lot of time in the school after hours.

That is where he met her.

She was a substitute teacher, filling in for one of the English professors.

She had been in the gym, on the bleachers, when he arrived for practice.

Derek had never been all that interested in girls his own age, he always felt disconnected from them. When you were a werewolf, things like television and the newest pop sensation didn’t make the top list of priorities.

Kate was the first female he had been interested in and when she looked at him and smiled, he had fallen hard right then and there.

Women never showed any interest in him, he was just a kid to them.

But when she was different.

She wanted to know him, show him everything he had never known before.

She had taken his virginity and showed him how to please a woman.

She said she loved him, that he was everything she had been looking for.

He promised never to tell anyone about them. No one could possibly understand that they were meant to be together.

They spent every possible moment together; she would tell him about her travels and all the different people she had met. He told her about his family, about where and how they lived.

About their dull routine lives.

She had wanted to be with him in his house, in his own bed so that he would never forget her.

But he had refused because when you live in a house full of werewolves, the scent of a stranger was not something that could easily be hidden.

He had loved her with everything he was.

He had sacrificed time with his family to run around with her.

He would have left everything behind for her, given it all up.

And he did, he just didn’t realize that until months later. 

Kate was the first woman he ever loved, she showed him many things. 

He learned that Kate was a murdering bitch and that no one could be trusted.

He learned that love was not all it was cut out to be.

He learned that he was just as responsible for his family’s deaths as Kate.

He was no better than her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _With the moon I run,  
>  Far from the carnage of the fiery sun ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know exactly how old Derek is supposed to be so I’m making him twenty-three here.
> 
> For some reason the damn italics code only works for the first line. Maybe I'm getting pissed off for no reason, I can't help it. It's annoying.

Laura and I were only in New York for seven years.

I knew she wanted to go back, that she didn’t feel safe out in the open.

She wasn’t happy that Uncle Peter had been left behind.

Pack always sticks together.

But I couldn’t go back there. I did not want to see the charred remains of the house, smell the burned bodies of my family.

Then she started getting serious about going back, of having contacts that could lead her to the person who had murdered our family.

I wanted to tell that the reason why our family was dead was standing in front of her, but I couldn’t.

We were all we had left; there was only the two of us. We were the last of our pack.

She left on a Monday afternoon with promises to call me as soon as she arrived.

She needed answers; she needed to find the one responsible.

I waited for her to call me or to come back, but she never did.

I called and waited until I couldn’t anymore.

I drove her Camaro all the way back to Beacon Hills, the few things we possessed stuffed in the trunk.

I sure as hell didn’t know what to expect in Beacon Hills.

Seven years could be a long time in a town like this.

I just didn’t expect to find a newly made wolf and his hyper friend.

And I certainly didn’t expect to find my sister’s body in half.

I took my sister and buried her near the old house where she could be buried with the rest of our family.

If I hadn’t been such a fucking coward, maybe my sister would still be alive.

If I hadn’t been so naïve, maybe the rest of my family would still be with me.

I knew that it fell on me to avenge my family.

I had started this whole shit and I had to be the one to finish it, there was no one else to do it for me.

It was time for Derek Hale to grow some balls.

Trying to catch the alpha when Stiles and Scott kept getting in the way got annoying very fast and on top of that, the Argents were back.

I didn’t have time to babysit Scott or play games with Stiles.

I need to find the alpha and kill it, and then I had to find Kate and make her pay for what she did.

In that order. Period.

But does the universe ever listen to me? The answer is a big fat no.

Scott started getting a hard on for Argent’s daughter and then fucking Jackson and his little rich kid douchbaggery started to make things that much harder.

Everything was going to shit faster than I could process it.

The alpha was killing people and bringing a lot of unwanted attention to us.

Mostly from the hunters.

The only one who could give me some answers was Peter and he wasn’t in any condition to talk. So that left the only other person Laura had talked about, the vet Deaton.

I knew no one could be trusted, but I couldn’t do this on my own.

I tried convincing Scott to join me but he didn’t trust me.

And why should he when I didn’t trust him?

The only one I could count on was Stiles and if that didn’t speak about how fucked up the situation was then I don’t know how else to explain it.

He was a resourceful kid, not half as stupid as he looked and a tad more dangerous than he gave himself credit.

He was the sheriff’s son, he had access to information I needed.

Maybe I shouldn’t have been as hard on him, but sometimes I couldn’t control myself.

His sarcasm was unnecessary and it wasted precious time.

Something we didn’t have and couldn’t afford to lose.

What little scrap of a plan we had all went to hell when Kate showed up and the alpha finally revealed himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Driven by the strangle of vain  
>  Showin’ no mercy I’ll do it again  
> Open up your eyes  
> You keep on crying  
> Baby I’ll bleed you dry ___

It was hard to accept that my uncle had killed my sister, but I was here to kill the alpha and find Kate. And that was what I was going to do. Even if it meant killing the last family member I had left.

I was a werewolf after all; we were born with the instinct to kill.

I knew Kate was capable of many things, she proved that years ago.

Listening to her talk shit to me didn’t matter.

I mostly tuned her out.

I just really didn’t like it when she touched me.

Depending on high school kids to help me was a different matter.

Scott could become a good wolf but he didn’t follow his instincts.

He relied too much on his heart.

Stiles used his brain but he relied too much on chance.

Jackson was interested in his own gain and Allison was a killer just like the rest of the Argents.

I did what I had to in order to survive and finish what I came to do.

Sometimes sacrifices had to be made.

What mattered was the outcome.

I would have like to be the one to rip Kate’s throat out, but deep inside I knew Peter deserved the honor more than I did.

Didn’t mean it was going to save him.

I could not allow him to continue being the alpha and I certainly couldn’t let Scott kill Peter.

Whether he would be cured or not didn’t matter.

It was a risk I wasn’t willing to take.

I took no enjoyment in ripping my uncle’s throat open.

The last part of me that still clung to my family died with him that night.

They were all gone now; I was the only Hale left.

I forced everyone away, the bloodlust was too strong and I had no control. I had never been trained for this.

I would have enjoyed finishing off every single Argent in Beacon Hills.

I could have ended them right then and there, but they weren’t the last of their kind.

Better to make nice with someone like Chris than someone like Gerard.

Besides, Chris seemed willing to follow the code from now on.

How long that would last depended on how long we could tiptoe the line without crossing it.

I have to admit, I knew I wasn’t going to be keeping my end of the bargain for long. Just enough to get the Argent’s off my back.

After all, I was an Alpha without a pack and that didn’t sit well with me.

I would have taken Stiles but he was better off as human.

Scott was mostly a lost cause.

Lydia had been bitten but hadn’t changed, that meant she was immune. I couldn’t use her.

That meant Jackson was the one to start with.

He had attitude, yes. But once he had pack and acceptance I knew he would fit right in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Skies are beneath me  
>  I see your storm bubbling up from the sea  
> And it’s coming closer ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Jackson a wolf not the Kanima.

Jackson helped scope out potential candidates for the pack.

I asked him to really look and see who would fit in.

It was the first task I gave him and he was eager to please just like I knew he would.

Of course he wanted his friend Danny to join.

I knew Danny had valuable skills but he wasn’t werewolf material. He needed to stay human like Stiles.

Jackson was adamant that we could try again with Lydia, but even he could see that she was still too messed up from her encounter with Peter.

I tried talking to Scott but he was following Argent around and wouldn’t listen to me.

Stiles was willing to listen to reason, twice as sarcastic, but willing to listen.

He told me about Isaac and the suspicions he had about Mr. Lahey being physically abusive.

Jackson confirmed as much.

Isaac accepted the bite and took to being a werewolf better than Jackson, though he did a lot more training than Jackson.

Next on the list was Erica Reyes, and once she was in I started to feel better. The need to make more dissipated.

Stiles was the one that suggested Boyd.

I was on the fence about him but the others seemed to think that he would be a good addition.

That’s when Scott got wind about what I was doing.

He wasn’t happy but the little shit could deal with it.

I think he was angrier to know that Stiles was helping out my wolves and looking out for them.

But that was his own fault, Stiles was valuable and if he couldn’t see that then he deserved to be an Omega.

When Gerard and his hunters came to town, I had my wolves lay low.

Stiles was freaking out like always, if the amount of flaying he was doing was any indication, but I tried to assure him everything would be fine as long as we stayed out of their way.

“How can you be so sure about that?”

“You just have to trust me on this.”

He snorts rather inelegantly.

“Trust you? Yeah, right.”

“Stiles.”

“Fine. It’s your wolf coat.”

I roll my eyes.

“Don’t worry Sourwolf; I’ll look out for your puppies.”

“Stop calling them that.”

“Oh come on. I see the way they roll around in the yard. Training my ass, I know tag when I see it.”

“Just get out of here before I rip your throat out. With my teeth.”

“Alright Papa Wolf, don’t get your tail all twisted.”

I snap my teeth at him and he yelps.

I watch him stumble to his jeep. It never gets old or un-amusing to see him like that.

“Don’t go running in the woods either you idiot.” I warn.

“Dude. Like I would ever.”

“Whose idea was it to go looking for my sister?”

“Fine. Yes, that was all me but that was different okay? These are freaking ass hunters with huge guns. I like my head where it is, thanks.”

“Get out of here.”

“By the way, if you want to keep having these little team building powwows, maybe you should do something about the burnt out shell you call a house. Hate to break this to you but that is not going to keep any hunters out.”

I felt a flare of pain and self-loathing before I forced it down.

“Just get out of here Stilinsky.”

“Ten-four, over and out.”

I watch him drive away before looking back at the charred remains of my childhood home.

The next day I had a contractor come out and look at the house. I was a little weary, after all, my uncle and my sister were buried five feet away but it had to be done.

I had to stay in town while the house was torn down and rebuilt.

Four weeks into reconstructions Lydia brought Peter back to life.

Turns out I wasn’t the last Hale left, now I had an undead uncle. 

One who I still couldn’t trust.

He was as crazy and arrogant as ever, so at least some things were normal.

For now, at least, he was too weak to fight me for the alpha position.

He helped the wolves train when he felt like it and he enjoyed making Stiles angry.

The following week, an Omega was found cut in half in the woods.

The pack was over my apartment doing their homework and finding comfort in being close to each other.

“Gerard.” Peter drawls from his lazy sprawl on the couch.

“How do you know?” Stiles asks him.

“It’s his signature kill.” Peter tells him with his smarmy smile.

“Good to know he has a preferred method of killing werewolves.” Stiles snaps back.

I round the table and briefly squeeze the back of Stiles’ neck.

His shoulders drop and he goes back to his homework.

Peter stares at me.

I stare back until he gives in and drops his eyes.

Friday was the day we had assigned for pack meetings, to which Stiles referred to as werewolf powwows.

There was no lacrosse practice on Fridays so everyone arrived at the same time after school.

Except Stiles didn’t show up.

He wouldn’t answer his phone and Scott was acting like a dick and wouldn’t give us any information.

Lydia wanted to call the Sheriff but I didn’t want to risk tipping him off.

He was already suspicious of me; I would be too if I saw a bunch of high school kids hanging out with two grown men.

Jackson thought we should tell him about us.

Isaac was scared that something bad had happened to Stiles.

Boyd stared calmly at me and waited for my orders.

“I’ll call Argent first; see if he’s heard anything. With all these new hunters in town, I can’t accuse him right off the bat. If Gerard is involved then I need Chris on our side.” I tell them.

“That’s so sweet.” Peter drawls.

“Unless you have something to add to this conversation, I suggest you keep your mouth shut.”

He lifts his hands in surrender.

“Lydia and I can go to Stiles’ house and see if there’s anything that will tell us if he was taken.” Erica suggests.

“Yeah, maybe if I’m surrounded by his things I can maybe catch a glimpse of something.” Lydia tells me.

“I can look at security footage around town and see if they caught anything.” Danny says as he pulls out his laptop.

“Alright, also look for his car. Maybe that will clue us in as to where he was before he disappeared.” I tell him.

He nods and begins to work.

“Jackson, you and I Isaac make your way to Argents but don’t let them see you. I’ll tell you more after I talk to Chris.”

He and Isaac leave, Lydia and Erica following behind.

I pull out my cell phone and move into the kitchen.

“Do you really think Chris is going to tell you anything?”

I look at Peter.

“He has no reason not to.”

“Derek, Derek, Derek. Have you forgotten that he’s a hunter? Do you really think he’s going to choose you over his own father?”

“Stiles is human and hasn’t done anything wrong.”

“He’s pack.”

“He’s innocent.”

“We were innocent.”

“That was different.”

“Why?”

“I don’t have time to talk to you about this. I have to find Stiles.”

“You think I didn’t know you were fucking Kate? We all knew.”

I turn to look at him.

“Talia was going to speak to you that day, when you got home from school. She thought the Argent’s could be trusted to keep their word. She didn’t believe they would hurt us, after all. We hadn’t done anything wrong, we were innocent. But it didn’t matter did it? They all died, burned for being who we are. Stiles is only innocent to you. Gerard won’t see that.”

“Why not?”

“Stiles is something more, you’ve felt it. It’s why you trusted him before anyone else, why you turn to him before you turn to your wolves. He is the spark, Derek.”

“What are you talking about?”

“He is purest form of magic and the most powerful. It is centered on his belief. He doesn’t know it yet, but he can learn. I’m sure Deaton can guide him.”

“How do you know all this?”

“I dreamt while I was dead, well I wasn’t exactly dead. I was somewhere in the middle. I saw his power. He is the one who can protect this pack, keep history from repeating itself.”

My phone rang in my hand, startling me.

“Isaac.”

“We caught his scent.”

“Where?”

“The Argent’s house. But he’s not there anymore.”

“Can you follow it?”

“It’s disappearing even as we follow it.”

“Call me if you find anything.”

I hang up.

“DEREK!” Danny yells.

We rush out to see what had happened.

Danny knelt on the floor, Stiles’ unconscious body in his arms.

I move towards them and take Stiles from him.

“Call everyone back here and tell Jackson to stop by the clinic and bring the vet with him.”

Danny moves away to do as he’s told.

“Stiles.” I say patting his cheek.

He looked pale and there are bruises on his face.

I could smell his sweat.

“He must have escaped.”

I look up at Peter.

“Escaped or did they let him go?”

He shrugs and continues to look down at Stiles.

Minutes later, the pack arrives with Deaton in tow.

“Maybe you should get him to a hospital.” He says kneeling to check Stiles over. “After all, I’m only a vet.”

“Funny how that’s not the only thing you are.” Peter tells him.

Deaton glances up at him before looking back down at Stiles.

“His pulse is very slow and yet, his heart is racing like crazy.”

“How is that possible?” Lydia asks him.

He sighs and shakes his head.

“Deaton, what?” I ask.

“He used his power.”

“What is he talking about?” Jackson asks me.

“And? What does that mean?”

“It means he didn’t know what he was doing.” He looks away before looking me in the eyes. “It means he’s going to die.”

“No! Stiles!” Lydia yells.

Jackson holds her back.

“There has to be a way to stop it! There has to be a way to help him.” I tell Deaton.

“I’m sorry.”

I look down at Stiles and for the first time in a long time, I cry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You sh-shock my bones  
>  Leavin’ me stranded all   
> In love on my own  
> What do you think of me?  
> Where am I now?  
> Baby where do I sleep? ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally learned how to work the italics code, so disregard any previous ranting.
> 
> Sorry about the Scott bashing, I like him. But I hate it when it’s all about Allison. It was cool when Allison was on their side, but when she wasn’t…I just think Scott could have cared more for his friends.

I lay Stiles down in my bed.

I kneel down on the floor and take his cold hand in mine.

Maybe if he feels the warmth wherever it is that he went, maybe he’ll come back faster.

“We have to call the Sheriff. He should be here.” Isaac tells me.

“Alright.”

“I called Scott.”

I look at him.

“He’s Stiles’ best friends, he’d want to know.”

“It’s okay Isaac, you did good.”

He nods and moves closer to the bed.

“Lydia said she can still see him.”

“I know.”

“It has to mean something right? I mean, he can’t stay dead.”

“Deaton said that it’s possible for him to find his way back.” I tell him.

“Do you think he can?”

“I hope so.”

“Derek.” Peter says coming into the room.

“What?”

“Deaton might have a solution. But it can be dangerous.”

“What is it?”

“It would require you using your alpha powers.” Deaton tells me.

I look down at Stiles.

“How will that help him?”

“Stiles needs a protector.”

I look at Deaton.

“I can’t protect anyone.”

“My son certainly thinks that you can.” The Sheriff tells me as he enters the room.

He stops once he sees Stiles.

“Derek, you are the only one strong enough to help Stiles find his way back. I’ll do my part but I need you.” Deaton tells me.

“I could do it, I mean. Stiles is my best friend.” Scott tells him entering the room.

Erica laughs.

Scott glares at her.

“Yes, you two are close but recently Stiles hasn’t been able to depend on you. Besides, Derek is the alpha; he is the only one strong enough.”

I look at the Sheriff and he nods.

“I trust you to bring my son back.”

I look down at Stiles.

“I’ll do what I can.”

“Good. I’m going to need a few things.”

*********************

 

Fifteen minutes later I found myself staring down at a metal tub full of ice.

“I will boost your power enough to send you close to where Stiles currently is. It will be your job to bring him back. If you can’t, there is a possibility that you will both die.”

“I understand.”

“Good. Now get in the ice.”

I strip down, only leaving my jeans on and then I step into the ice cold water. I clench my teeth to stop myself from crying out as the water burns at my hot skin.

“Sheriff, if you would stand behind him. Once he goes in, I need you to hold him down. He might resist once he’s submerged so I’m going to need you to hold on tight.”

“Yeah, alright.” I feel his warm calloused hands settle on my shoulders. “Good luck son.” He tells me.

I go under.

When I open my eyes, I’m lying on the forest floor.

I sit up and look around, trying to get my bearings.

Everything is extremely quiet.

I stand up and listen for something.

In the distance I can hear the sound of a beating heart.

I run towards it.

“Stiles!”

I come into a clearing and I stop to listen again.

The heartbeat comes directly to my right, a couple of feet away.

“Stiles?”

He is reclining against a tree.

I kneel down in front of him.

“Stiles.”

He looks up at me, his eyes are red rimmed and watery.

His face is bruised and there is blood on his chin.

“I killed them.” He whispers.

I stare at him.

“They got me as I was leaving school. When I woke up I was tied up in some sort of basement. I don’t even know where. He started asking me questions about the pack. When I wouldn’t answer he would hurt her. I don’t know how I did it Derek, one moment he was standing there hitting me and the next he was on his knees puking up black shit. They all died Derek. I killed them.”

He begins to sob hysterically and soon he was gasping for breath.

I pull him in and hold him.

“Stiles, you have to listen to me. I need you to come with me okay?”

“I killed people.”

“Stiles.”

“I fucking killed him!”

I grab his arms and pull him.

“Listen to me damn it!”

He looks at me.  
“I need you to come back with me.”

“Derek.” He shakes his head.

“I need you.”

He looks back at me.

“What?”

“I need you. I can’t lead; I wasn’t meant to be alpha. Half of the time I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing.”

“Don’t say that. You weren’t that shitty at it.”

I raise an eyebrow.

“Yeah, you were crap.” He admits.

I laugh.

“The point is, I need you with me. I need you to take care of my pack, I need your advice. You are my second in command Stiles. Our pack needs you.”

He rests his head against my shoulder.

“I don’t know if I can.”

“You have to.”

“Derek.”

“I love you.”

He gapes at me.

“I really think I do. I mean, I’ve only been in love one other time and that really didn’t work out for me.”

“Kate.”

“Yeah.”

He places a hand over mine.

“I’ve been in love with you since like, the first time I saw you.”

“Really?” I smile.

“Yeah. I mean, I was pretty sacred of you dude but it just made you that much hotter.”

I laugh.

I wipe away the blood on his chin.

“We really have to get back now. My nuts have probably frozen by now.”

He snorts.

He stands and holds out a hand for me.

“We can’t have that. Might need them later.”

“Shut up.”

He bumps his shoulder against mine and tightens his hand in mine.

“So do your wolf thing or whatever.”

“Actually, you’re the spark. I’m just providing the boost.”

“So what do I do?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know? Dude!”

“What? Deaton said I had to get you back, he didn’t exactly give me a how-to guide.”

“You were right. You are the absolute worst.”  
“Just do your thing.”

“What thing?”

“I don’t know; just wish us back or something.”

“We’re not in Oz; do you see any ruby slippers?”

“Stiles.”

“Fine, okay. Keep your wolfy shirt on.”

“I’m not wearing a shirt.”

“I noticed.”

“Just hurry it up Little Red.”

“Ha! You made a joke.”

I sigh.

“Alright, alright. By the way, if I don’t make it back but you do I need you to know something. Your sister Cora is alive; Gerard is keeping her in the basement where he had me.”

He closes his eyes and I sit up gasping in freezing water.

The sheriff helps me up.

I look over at the bed where honey colored eyes look back at me.

“Holy shit! You guys actually did it.” Isaac says.

I walk over to him and help him sit up.

“Stiles, is it true?”

“What are you talking about?” Jackson asks.

I search Stiles’ eyes and listen closely to his heart.

“It’s true, she told me. Kate had her; she took her before she burned down your house like some kind of prize. Gerard brought her with him to use her as leverage. She’s probably still there.”

I bow my head and clench my fists.

“What’s going on?” Lydia asks.

“My sister Cora, she’s alive.”

“What?”

I look at Peter.

“We have to get her.”

He nods and I can see the pain in his eyes.

“I’m going with you.” Stiles says standing.

“Out of the question.” The sheriff tells him.

“Dad!”

“No. You were dead Stiles; do you think I’m going to let you go anywhere right now?”

“They need me.”

Stiles and the Sheriff look at each other for a moment.

“Fine. But I’m coming with you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Feels so good when I’m home  
>  2000 years of chasing taking its toll  
> And it’s coming closer ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last chapter. Sorry for leaving you guys hanging yesterday, I really thought I could bang it out while I loaded the first six chapters. But obviously it didn’t work out that way. Anyway, thank you for reading.

The pack and I were ready to break into Argent’s house, wolves bane bullets be damned. But luckily the Sheriff was with us. Someone had to have a calm head and it sure as hell wasn’t going to be me or Peter.

Scott kept trying to stop us and wanted to go in there by himself.

Which, hell no.

This was my sister we were talking about.

I had already failed Laura; I was not going to fail Cora.

I knock on Argent’s door.

Allison opens the door.

“What are you doing here?” She asks me.

“I’m not here to talk to you; I’m here to see Chris.” I tell her.

“Allison, please. We need to talk to your dad.” Scott tells her.

“Wait here.” She says before closing the door.

“Great job McCall. I can see how all that drooling you’ve been doing over her has paid off.” Jackson tells him.

Erica snorts.

“Shut up.” Scott answers back.

“Everyone just needs to calm down.” The Sheriff says.

“I still say we should just break into the basement.” Peter tells me. 

“We aren’t break into anyone’s house.” The Sheriff tells him.

Chris opens the door.

“Hale.”

“Chris.”

“What can I do for you?”

“We have reason to believe that Derek’s sister is in your basement.” The Sheriff tells him.

“I see. And what gave you that idea?”

“I was tied down there with her.” Stiles tells him.

Chris stares at him for a moment.

“I can’t allow all of you in.” He finally says.

“I’ll go.” Stiles says stepping forward.

I look at my pack.

“I think the Sheriff should go with Stiles.”

I know Peter isn’t happy but I can’t risk anyone losing control.

“Alright, we’ll be right back.” The Sheriff says clapping me on the back.

Stiles and his father move towards the door but I grab Stiles’ hand.

He looks at me.

“Be careful.”

He smiles and nods.

“Don’t worry Sourwolf.”

He squeezes my hand before letting go and following his father into the Argents house.

Peter paces away.

“Do you think he’s going to do something stupid?” Boyd asks me as he stands next to me.

We both watch Peter grab at his hair and continue to pace like a wild animal.

“I don’t know. Better be prepared.”

He nods and moves closer to Peter’s location.

I wait anxiously for Stiles to come out or for them to call or text.

“Do you really think they have your sister?” Scott asks me.

“Stiles said she was there.”

“But how do you know that he actually saw her and it wasn’t like some image in his head while he was dying?”

I look at him.

“Stiles said he saw her and I believe him.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t believe he saw her. I just saying, maybe he imagined it.”

“You’re supposed to be his friend, right McCall?” Jackson asks him.

“I wasn’t talk to you.”

“Enough. I’m already worried enough without you two bickering at each other.” Lydia tells them before moving away.

“Do you think they’re okay in there? I mean, I know the Sheriff is armed but they just walked in to a house full of weapons.” Isaac tells me.

“They’ll be fine.” I assure.

He nods and chews on his bottom lip.

“Maybe one of us should have gone in there with them.” Erica says.

“They’ll be fine.” I say more forcefully.

The door opens and I spin around.

Stiles and the Sheriff walk out supporting a body between them.

I rush over to help.

I take her in my arms and stare down at her face.

“I’m sorry.” Chris tells me. “I didn’t know that my sister had her this whole time.”

I nod and walk away.

Stiles rushes on ahead and opens the Camaro door.

I set her down in the passenger seat before making my way around to the driver’s side.

“I’m taking her to the hospital. Go home or go back to the apartment. I’ll let you know when I know something.” I tell them.

“Derek.”

I look at Scott.

“I’m going to call my mom, she knows about me and I know that she can help your sister.”

“Thank you.”

He nods and walks away.

Stiles is already scrambling into the backseat.

“Stiles!” 

“Sorry dad, but I can’t leave her alone. I’m the one she talked to; I might be the only one she recognizes.”

“He’s right.” I tell the Sheriff. “I’ll make sure he’s safe and once I know my sisters condition, I’ll drive him home.”

He nods after some hesitation.

“Alright. Stiles told me that Gerard had him kidnapped. Stiles is pretty convinced that he’s dead but we found no bodies down there, just your sister. Chris said he hadn’t seen his father. I’m going to file a report; I want that son of a bitch caught. And I’m going to make him pay for what he put my son and your sister through.”

“Thank you. I probably shouldn’t tell you this but Danny is very good with computers.”

He smiles.

“Yes, I know.”

“If you need any help, let me know and I’ll send him to you.”

“Thank you. Now go and take care of your sister.”

I nod.

Peter is already in the back with Stiles by the time I get in the car.

I take my sisters hand and hope that she will make it.

Melissa meets us at the entrance to the hospital with a stretcher.

They wheel my sister away and Melissa advices that it would be better if we waited out in the waiting area while the doctor takes a look at my sister.

I pace around while Peter sits still and listens to the commotion happening around my sister.

On my fourth circuit around the room, Stiles stands in front of me.

“Dude. You have to stop okay?”

I sigh.

“I can’t lose her again.”

“I know, I really do.” 

He places his hands on my chest and I place my hands over his.

“Your sister is strong and she’s a Hale. If there’s something I’ve learned is don’t ever underestimate a Hale. Even when you think they’re dead.” He says cocking his head towards Peter.

Peter smiles.

“Well, what can I say? I just missed your pretty face too much.” Peter tells him.

Stiles rolls his eyes.

He leads me to one of the chairs where we wait for news.

******************

Three weeks later I bring my sister home.

“Here, let me help you.” Stiles says taking her arm and putting it around his shoulders.

Cora rolls her eyes but there’s a smile on her face.

For the first time in years, I actually feel like my life is a thing to be enjoyed.

The pack is waiting inside for us, I had been worried about overwhelming my sister but the pack had come in pairs to see her in the hospital and give her time to get used to their scent and presence.

Stiles leads her inside the apartment.

Lydia had wanted to orchestrate a party to welcome Cora home but I thought it would be too much. So the pack was gathering for a barbecue.

John, the Sheriff, would be coming over later after his shift to help with the grilling.

Erica helps Cora lie down on the couch and they start to watch a movie together.

Boyd and Isaac where out buying the groceries we would need and Jackson took Danny with him and had gone out to buy us some real plates and glasses because _‘I’m not eating on fucking paper plates when I could be eating on real china. Who the fuck do you think I am? Stiles?’ ___

__Which had started a tousle, one that Stiles lost, but made up for by stealing Jackson’s wallet and then proceeding to set fire to the money. When Jackson’s apology sounded sincere enough, Stiles used his ‘freaking awesome awesomeness’ to make Jackson’s money whole again._ _

__I make my way out into the back deck to start setting up the new grill I bought for the occasion._ _

__I can hear Peter in the kitchen arguing with Lydia over the side dishes._ _

__Arms twine themselves over my chest._ _

__“Well Sourwolf, I hate to say it but it looks like the kids are going to be alright.”_ _

__I smile._ _

__“Well why wouldn’t they? I am their alpha.”_ _

__He laughs and comes to stand next to me._ _

__We both stare down at the unassembled grill._ _

__“You know that I can have this thing up and running in a minute right?” He asks me._ _

__“It’s fine. I can do it.” I say crouching down to inspect the parts._ _

__“Sure you can.”_ _

__I look up at him._ _

__“I’m just saying, you’re not really the type to read instructions and understand what they’re saying.”_ _

__“Yeah? Well, what kind of guy am I?”_ _

__“Dude, no. I didn’t mean it like that. I was just saying-”_ _

__“That I’m too stupid to follow directions.”_ _

__“No! I didn’t say that, I never said stupid.”_ _

__“You implied it.”_ _

__His arms flail like crazy and his heart speeds up._ _

__“Dude! I was just saying that I can do this like super-fast. You don’t even have to take your shirt off.”_ _

__“Do you want me to take my shirt of?”_ _

__“Okay. Let’s take a moment here.”_ _

__“Stiles.”_ _

__He looks at me._ _

__“I’m just messing with you.” I laugh._ _

__“Oh my god, you asshole!”_ _

__He shoves at my shoulder and I let myself fall on my back._ _

__His face comes into view._ _

__“You okay dude?”_ _

__“I’m fine.” I sigh smiling up at him._ _

__He smiles down at me._ _

__“Good.”_ _

__********************_ _

__John and I stand by the grill; the pack had moved out to sit at the picnic table._ _

__“We found Gerard.” He says suddenly._ _

__The conversation comes to a standstill and the pack turns in our direction._ _

__John sighs._ _

__“Deputies found his body up near the next town. There wasn’t much we could use to physically identify him but DNA tests proved it. Chris came down to recover the body.”_ _

__Stiles stands and heads inside, Lydia follows after him._ _

__“Stiles.” John says quietly._ _

__The screen door slams shut._ _

__John rubs his face._ _

__“It kills me to see him like this.”_ _

__I know he’s had a lot to deal with recently, his son getting kidnapped and presumed dead, finding out about us and having to deal with the fall out of Stiles using his powers for the first time._ _

__I touch his shoulder, offering whatever comfort I can._ _

__“He needs time to deal with this.” I tell him._ _

__“I know that, but I just want my kid back. He’s been depressed lately; I know he tries to hide it. But when you’ve lived with a hyper kid you can tell when his heart isn’t in it.”_ _

__“I know. We’ve been trying to get through to him and Deaton is helping him learn to control it. He might not be completely the same way he was before this, but it’ll get better.”_ _

__“He told me about what Kate did to you and to your family.”_ _

__I look away._ _

__“I think it helps him when he talks about you and how you managed to survive. Maybe you should help him through this.”_ _

__“I don’t think I’m the best example. I survived because I was too much of a coward to do anything about it.”_ _

__“Sometimes surviving today to fight tomorrow is the best option.”_ _

__“What happened to Stiles wasn’t his fault.”_ _

__“I think you’re wrong. I think you’re the best person to help my son through this.”_ _

__“Why?”_ _

__“You’re in as much denial as he is. Maybe you can work through both your problems, like group therapy.”_ _

__“Maybe Peter should join.” Erica pipes up._ _

__“Now there’s one fucked up guy.” Jackson says._ _

__The pack laughs and Peter mock growls at them._ _

__John smiles and then nods for me to go after Stiles._ _

__I walk to my room where I can hear Lydia talking quietly._ _

__I open the door and they both look at me._ _

__Lydia stands up and gives me a small smile before leaving._ _

__I close the door and Stiles pouts prettily from where he’s slumped over the bed, my pillow held to his chest._ _

__“Stiles.” I say walking over._ _

__I sit by his bare feet._ _

__He wiggles them under my thigh._ _

__I lay a hand on his arm._ _

__“Your dad seems to think we’re tied when it comes to being in denial.”_ _

__“What does he know? Everyone knows you only hold on to your emotional problems because you look pretty when you’re all broody and full of angst. You have the face for it.”_ _

__I place my hand on the bed close to his back and I lean over him._ _

__“You’re squishing my feet.”_ _

__“Stop trying to be cute.”_ _

__“Dude, I’m always cute.”_ _

__“Stiles.”_ _

__He sighs._ _

__“I killed him Derek.”_ _

__“He would have killed you.”_ _

__“Didn’t mean he had to die! I could have distracted him long enough for you guys to find me.”_ _

__“Do you want me to be supportive or do you want me to tell you the truth?”_ _

__“Can’t you do both?”_ _

__“Truth it is. Stiles, Gerard would have killed you even if you told him everything he wanted to know. You did what you had to do to save yourself and my sister.”_ _

__“I wasn’t even thinking about her, I just wanted to get out of there.” He admits quietly._ _

__“You got Gerard and you got the men that were with him. If you would have wanted to, you could have killed Cora just as easily. But you didn’t.”_ _

__“I hadn’t thought about that. I guess in the back of my mind I was thinking about keeping her safe. She reminded me of you, she still does. And I just don’t mean the physical resemblance. Do you know what she told me after I had been babbling at her for like ten minutes?”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__“That she had the strongest urge to punch me in the face.” He smiles._ _

__I caress his head._ _

__“I love you.”_ _

__He closes his eyes._ _

__“I love you Derek.”_ _

__There’s a knock on the door and I knew exactly who it was._ _

__“Come in.”_ _

__Cora walks in._ _

__“Can I have a moment with my rescue bear?”_ _

__“Ugh, dude no. Don’t call me that.” Stiles says covering his face with the pillow._ _

__I smile._ _

__“Sure.”_ _

__I pat Stiles on the hip as I stand._ _

__He grabs my hand and I look down at him._ _

__“Save me some food?”_ _

__“Sure.”_ _

__I kiss his forehead and touch my sister’s arm before leaving them alone together._ _

__*******************  
One Year Later_ _

__

__“What the fuck did I just say Whitemore?” Stiles says loudly._ _

__“Stiles!”_ _

__“Sorry dad.”_ _

__John rolls his eyes and goes back to hanging up the pictures._ _

__“If you don’t like it Stilinsky, then you do it.”_ _

__“Don’t talk that way to our Pack Mom.” Erica says smacking Jackson on the back of the head._ _

__“Fuck you, I’m nobody’s mom.” Stiles complains._ _

__“Look kid, one more word like that out of you and don’t think I won’t put you on time out.” John threatens._ _

__Cora laughs._ _

__“Shut up Hale.” Stiles grumbles._ _

__“Make me rescue bear.”_ _

__“Enough already. If you guys want to eat, then finish getting everything out of these boxes and in their place.” I tell them._ _

__“You heard Alpha Dad, chop chop.” Peter says._ _

__A new round of laughter echoes in the house._ _

__I shake my head and head to the kitchen to finish up putting all the appliances and utensils away._ _

__It has taken a lot longer to rebuild the house but it was finally finished._ _

__We had started painting a few days ago after all the rooms had been assigned but now we were assembling furniture and making the place more like home._ _

__It wasn’t exactly the way I remembered it but it was just as perfect._ _

__I had a pack which had expanded to include the Sheriff, two family members to help me carry the Hale name and I had Stiles._ _

__I was worried that soon they would be leaving for college but for now, I was enjoying my days with my pack._ _

__“What’s gotten you so broody big bad?” Stiles whispers in my ear._ _

__I look around to make sure that the Sheriff’s out of sight._ _

__“Just wondering what I’m going to do with myself when you leave for college.”_ _

__“I told you, I’m not leaving.”_ _

__“Stiles. You are very smart and I don’t want you to waste that because you feel obligated to stay with me.”_ _

__“Derek. Okay, I don’t want to get into this right now.”_ _

__“Oh yeah?”_ _

__“Hmm. I just came in for a quickie.”_ _

__I raise my eyebrows._ _

__His face flushes and he begins stammering._ _

__“I’m not talking about sex. Not that I don’t want to have sex with you, I really really do. It’s just that, I mean. Everyone out there can pretty much hear us right now. Oh dear god, they can hear everything I’m saying. Oh shit. We’re not having sex!”_ _

__“Good to know!” John calls back._ _

__“Stiles.”_ _

__“Yeah?”_ _

__“Shut up.”_ _

__“Okay.”_ _

__I pull him close and kiss him._ _

__“I really like your stubble but we need to talk about you keeping it trimmed.”_ _

__“Sure.”_ _

__I kiss him again._ _

__“I mean, I really like it.” He mumbles against my lips._ _

__“Mm-hm.”_ _

__I move my hands down his back._ _

__“Really, really like it.”_ _

__“I thought we agreed you would shut up?”_ _

__“Shutting up.”_ _

__I press him up against the counter as I deepen the kiss._ _

__“Alright you two, break it up.”_ _

__Stiles jumps like a scalded cat._ _

__“Hey pops, what are you doing here?”_ _

__“I came looking for food.”_ _

__“Right. I’m sure you only came to look for food and not to stop Derek and me from making out.”_ _

__“Need I remind you that you are seventeen and he’s what? Twenty-four, twenty-five? And not only am I your father, I am also the Sheriff.”_ _

__“Give me a break. I’m still a virgin, what more do you want?”_ _

__“For you to stay a virgin until you’re married?”_ _

__Stiles snorts._ _

__“Sure thing Pops. So if Derek and I were to get married right now, does that mean that we could have sex?”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__“But you just said-”_ _

__I leave them arguing in the kitchen._ _

__“Jackson, I need you to go pick up the food.”_ _

__I hand him my credit card._ _

__“Fine.”_ _

__“I wanna go with you.” Cora says following him to the door._ _

__“Good thing we set up the couches and the entertainment center. I brought some movies.” Lydia says reaching into her purse._ _

__“Not the Notebook!” They all yell in unison._ _

__It was so good to finally be home._ _

__

__The End._ _


End file.
